A job That got a little Wild
by uberdiemite1
Summary: theres a old kids pizza place with a job offer. seems like easy cash right?


A job That got a little Wild

Hello! this a fanfic i was thinking about for some time and want to type.

i dont own anything in this story

so here you go! enjoy

Chapter 1

One day i was out walking on the same darn street that that i always walk down to cram junk food in my a 24 hour safeway that i satisfy my munchies with at the end of the road.i whent inside to buy my usale subsandswich. When i whent up to the register to pay for my sub i took out my wallet and thunmd though the contents. i noticed that i was way low on

cash."hmmm..." i said. i asked the clerk if the store had newspapers.i didnt have a job at this point so i thouht that i might look in the "help wanted" section of the newspapers.

the clerk pointed them out in a corner of the store that i didnt see. I thanked the clerk and walked toward the news stand and took a look at what they had.i (of course) bought the paper that was the cheapest , and fliped though the paper looking adds.i stoped on a promising

add stateing : Freddy FazBear's Pizza! we're looking for a night guard to spend the night from 12pm to 6pm to keep watch on the place! to aplly call 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR

hmmmm sounds like easy cash.

boy was i wrong.

when calling the next day i was stragely summoned to meet the head huncho at 9pm guy wanted to talk to me about the job i wanted to take up with them.i agreed and now was driveing toward the location and hopefully would arrive 5 minutes before 9pm. i needed this job. on the way , i stoped and got some sodas n snacks to eat while i was there.

so i wanted to make a good impression on the in the parking lot i took a look at the place that will hopefuly hire me. it was a bright and happy looking building with its sigchure smileing Freddy FazBear head at the top of the building.i got out of my car and stroad up to the

front doors and opened them. i walked inside and once more looked around the main were party streamers,party hat stacked up on tables, neat lines of chairs among the tables,and tables with confetti seemed if they were always ready for a party.

Noiceing a showstage with a robotic bear,bunny,and was that a duck? Don't know.i saw a large man wearing a suit walking toward me. i checked my watch. it was 8:57pm."Hello!" the man said."who are you? we are about to close."." I'm the guy requesting the Nightguard job?"I said."Oh Yes thats right,my bad i thought you were a very late costermer. Let me interdues myself,I am steve, the manager of Freddy FazBear's Pizza!" the manager said."your are here for the nightguard placement... well do you mind starting tonight?"."Sure I-What tonight?" I said." Why not" the manger asked. "well sure i'll do it , its just a little fast"I said." ill show you around first if you dont mind?"the manger said. "Not at all" i repied. "We are standing in the main Party room Were the Fun Freddy and Friends play and entratain The childern with their songs and stories! Sometimes they even get off the showstage and help serve the costumers!"

Said The manager."awesome idea" i said "I know, I'm glad you think so too" he continued."it makes it seem all the more magical." What are their names? I asked."Oh the bear is Freddy FazBear himself, next to him on the right is Bonnie the on the left is Chica the Chicken". Soo shes not a ."Well they look cool"I manager smiled and said "Im glad. let continue the tour, shall we?". I nodded."Eecllent" He beamed."lets take a look at the other party rooms". we walked down a hallway too the left at the back of the main party room.

"This is the first smaller party room that was built because of the masses flowing though those doors, then they added a anthor room 2 years later because of the endless birthday here at Freddys always have a party going, its our moto!" The manager and I kept walking down the hallway to the doorway at the end. he stoped at the doorway. i stoped too." This were you come in my friend! The office!"said the manager. I took a look around the work space. it was about 6 by 7 feet box with a desk and chair. On the desk there was tablet. I pointed it it."whats that?" I asked." Oh thats the camra tablet, got to keep an eye on things you manager said. I sat down on the chair."comfy" I said. The manager smiled and said "Of course it has too be or your butt wont last the night! Well im off to lock up and go home! have lots of paper work to do. Good night." " Night" i left the room. I sighed. "soo im ganna just sit in this room all night? no rounds or anything. Then this is going to a very boring job" i said aloud. I heard a knock on the left side of my door.

A man stood in the entrace."Oh this isnt going to be boring for you my friend", he chuckled,Your about to have the time of your life! He walked down the hall still laughing.

you shake your head, thinking that the man was crazy. this was a kids pizza place!. What sicko would break into here? you thought. those front doors looked beefy too, no one in there right mind would even try to break need a saw or something, you thought.

siting back in the comfy chair you got out one of your sodas , and poped it open. you wondered why you were here so early. oh well. "might as well look around while i can". you say to yourself.

welp that s it for this chapter! plz review, follow, fav, and tell me what you think.i thinking bout chaging the pov n all so lemme know what if you guys want that. cya next time.


End file.
